The deadly Arrow
by demon.-.queens
Summary: "I don't know how this could escalate so quickly, the day started so normal, but now everything has been going down-hill and it seems to only get worse. For me that arrow would've just been like a normal arrow. Someone would've pulled it out and healed me with an iratze, but for Magnus that damn arrow was like one drenched in poison, because it was infused with angel blood." MALEC!
1. Chapter 1

**Alec POV:**

I don't know how this could escalate so quickly, the day started so normal, but now everything has been going down-hill and it seems to only get worse. As I was sitting in front of the Infirmary, trying to hold back my tears, I waited. I waited for any sign; any chance that this wouldn't be my fault. But nothing could change the fact that this _is _my fault. I should've jumped in front of him, should've taken that arrow for him. For me that arrow would've just been like a normal arrow. Someone would've pulled it out and healed me with an iratze, but for Magnus that damn arrow was like one drenched in poison, because it was infused with angel blood.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

At 7 in the morning I was woken up from my slumber by my phone ringing. Magnus is lying next to me, but now he just groaned and rolled over so that his face was buried in our purple pillows. I still don't quite understand how I ever deserved a man like him to wake up next to me.

"Alexander," the warlock groaned out it his sexy morning voice, "tell anyone who's calling you to stop right now and let us have our peace"

I just laughed because he sounded a bit like a whiny child, but I still complied and reached over to grab my phone of the night stand. I looked at the now bright screen to see Jace's face on the display. Knowing it was either something important or Taki's related I picked up, but if it was about Taki I will kill him.

So I sighed and pressed the 'answer call' button. "Jace, this better not be about breakfast or I swear to the angel I'll-"

I started but got cut off by Jace immediately. "Alec! Will you stop thinking about food for a moment and listen!" he shouted a bit breathless into the phone. Now totally alert I sat up in our bed and listened to Jace as he continued. "I need you to come to central park, to the little meadow by the trees! It's important! And bring Magnus we'll need him!"

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked and glanced over at Magnus, who was now looking at me with narrowed eyes, a question clear in them.

"I've got no time to explain!" my parabatai shouted, but just in that moment I heard something break, like wood and then Jace swore in some colorful language.

"It's a horde of demons, but I've never seen any like this before! Izzy is wounded and it doesn't look good, but she's still fighting! Clary is also here! Just come quick!"

"I'll be there as soon as I can!" I said and hung up. I basically jumped out of bed and grabbed my gear with my bow and arrow next to it. Magnus was also now sitting up in our bed, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand and the sheets pooling around his hips.

"What's wrong?" he asked after he yawned

"It's the others, they're fighting demons. Jace sounded frenetic and they need me. Jace also said that you have to come with me" I said in a hurry as I pulled up the last zipper on my gear in a hurry

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Magnus told me and got out of bed and with one snap of his fingers he was dressed in his battle-warlock-whatever outfit and a portal next to him. He even had glitter in his hair.

Never mess with Magnus and his glitter.

I just took some knives from the table where I keep my weapons and walked towards my boyfriend, to give him a quick kiss on the lips. Before I walked through the portal I took one last deep breath and said "I love you" to Magnus.

And just before the portal swallowed me I heard Magnus say "I love you too"

What we saw on the other side of the portal was chaos. There were burning trees and flying weapons everywhere, a mass of weird demons right in the middle and Clary, Izzy and Jace fighting them with seraph blades, whips and daggers. I even think Jace was wearing his brass knuckles with short knives at their sides. I barely had enough time to put an arrow into my bow and shoot it at a demons head that tried to sneak up on Jace. My arrow imbedded itself into its skull and the demon fell to the ground with a terrible shriek before it dissolved into dust.

Jace was right; I've also never seen these demons before. There were two kinds of them. The one that just tried to sneak up on Jace was like a huge slithering, slimy fly with the tail of a scorpion and no feet. It was just sliding across the ground, but it could still raise itself from the ground. The second kind was comparable to a Minotaur, just with the lower part of a lion and a sneak head; some of them were even carrying weapons. Bow and arrow to be exact. Demons fighting with weapons? What the hell!?

"Alec, finally!" Jace shouted as he quickly glanced at me, before he turned back around to slice a knife through the arm of one of the Minotaur arms.

"I thought you would never come!" Jace was still slicing away at the demon before he jumped and flipped over said demon, just to land on his shoulder and stick a blade into the demons neck. Jace then jumped away from the demon again and came running towards me.

"Well, I'm sorry that I was still in bed!-"

"Duck!" Jace shouted and I quickly squatted down because Jace pulled out a knife and threw it behind me. I turned around and saw that the knife landed in one of the fly-things chest, where usually its heart would be.

"Thanks" I answered

"You're my parabatai. But anyway, now get out there and make sure to kill something. Magnus is already in action" Jace said and turned around, charging back into battle. I then also loaded my bow again also shooting at some of the horrid beasts.

The battle went well, we were getting the overhand, but it was mostly because of Magnus. He had already healed Izzy and was going an outstanding job today. I can't believe that that person there is my boyfriend, plus he looks exceptionally hot fighting like this. But not only I seemed to notice that Magnus was an important piece in our team, one of the demons didn't seem so stupid, but no one noticed except me because they were too distracted by their own demons.

Just when I looked over it loaded its bow and aimed it right at Magnus.

My eyes went wide as I saw this and, in panic, I reached behind me to grab an arrow before the demon could aim at the warlock, but it was then that I noticed I had none. Not knowing what to do my legs started moving on their own accord, sprinting forward to try and get to Magnus, but I was too late. The demon had already fired its arrow and I just had time to shout "MAGNUS!" before I had to watch as the arrow went right through Magnus' body and out through the other side of him. I watched in horror as his eyes went wide and he fell to his knees.

Everything seemed to stop in that moment as my heart dropped and shattered into pieces. "NO!" I vaguely heard myself cry out and then my legs seemed to move even faster, trying to get to the love of my life. The way seemed to stretch on and it felt like I was stuck in quicksand, but I frenetically tried to get forward, tried to reach him. I heard shouting around me, but it was all tuned out. I could only focus on Magnus in this moment, as the tears were already burning in my eyes.

And finally, finally I reached Magnus. He was now lying on his side and groaning slightly, his face scrunched up in pain. It was the most heart-tearing sight. "Magnus, look at me babe. Don't leave me, please"

I tried to carefully turn him over so that he was lying on his back and facing me, Magnus just let out a louder groan and strained himself to open his eyes. "Alec?" he rasped out

"Shhh I'm here it's going to be okay" I said as I grabbed his hand, keeping my eyes trained on the arrow that was still stuck in him

"Alec, it burns…" Magnus trailed off and closed his eyes again.

"I know. I know, but I need you to stay strong for me. I'm going to pull the arrow out" I told him and already moved my hands to grab its hilt, but before I could do anything Magnus' eyes shot open and he quickly said "No!" in a strained voice, before he let out a tiny cry of pain.

"Magnus, don't strain yourself like that, you'll make it worse. Why shouldn't I?" I asked him, trying to distract Magnus maybe that will help.

"If you…pull it out…the wound will bleed more. Alec, it hurts so much" Magnus managed to rasp out.

"I know, love. Just please don't leave me I don't know what I would do without you. Let me have a look at your wound" I said

Magnus just nodded in response and closed his eyes again. Given the permission I tore Magnus shirt open so that I could see what I could maybe do to stop the burning that Magnus feels. What I saw made my blood freeze in my veins. There wasn't only a lot of blood, but also the skin around the arrow was turning black and black, crack-like lines were going out from the wound, spreading out over his whole stomach. It looked like black veins were coming out of the wound and they were slowly growing.

I've read about this before. It is extremely rare but when a warlock gets injured by a weapon drenched, or infused, with angel blood, this will happen to said warlock. The angel blood reacts with the demon blood in the warlock and creates a poison-like substance in the bloodstream because there can't be demon and angel blood in a person. This can be highly deadly and there is a minimal chance that the victim survives. By the angel this is extremely bad, I could lose Magnus forever! This thought just brought more tears to my eyes and it was hard not to let them roll down my face.

Just in that moment Jace and Clary came rushing to my side to stand over Magnus. "By the angel Magnus!" Clary said, shocked, then she turned to me "Alec what should we do? How can we heal him?"

The only thing I was able to concentrate on was trying to keep my voice steady as I answered her "I don't know, but open a portal. Jace, call Mum and tell her to contact the silent brothers" They nodded at me and turned around to get to work.

I brought my attention back to Magnus, just to see that his breathing was staring to slow down a bit. "Magnus? Magnus, come on wake up" I started to get frenetic as he wasn't answering me anymore. "Mags, don't you dare give up on me now! We're going to get you help! Wake up! Come on!" I shouted in panic because he still wasn't answering me.

"Alec! The portal is ready come on!" Izzy shouted from the front of the portal. All of them were covered in demon-goo and their clothes were partly torn.

"Come on Magnus" I said as I hurried to pick him up, "we're getting you help, you're not going to leave like this!" I said to his limp for, which was now in my arms, bridal-style.

And like that we jumped through the portal and I straight away ran up the Institutes' steps, into the infirmary.

_~~~end of Flashback~~~_

That's what happened and now I'm sitting here in agony, blaming myself for not being able to save the love of my life from his potential death, crying silently for myself.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't even hear the doors to the Infirmary creak open and Brother Enoch standing in front of me. I only noticed him when I heard his voice in my head.

"_Alexander Lightwood. You are now allowed to see your warlock_" his voice spoke in my head and as soon as I heard them I was out of my chair and in the Infirmary in no time.

_**Hey guys,**_

_**So I started a new fanfic, this time about Malec! I hope you liked it and tell me what you thought! If you want some info on my other stories and what's happening to them continue reading. REVIEW!**_

_**Love, demon-queen (Brownie)**_

_**PS: To my other stories: Yes, I've overcome my writers block and I'm going to update them soon. I just don't know when I'll have time to because my schedule is pretty tight right now, but I'll find the time to update Heavens' angels and the Q&A, which you've been waiting for since forever. Sorry about that, but BrownieLover, or now demon-queen, is back! Yay!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys,**_

_**I'm back with a new chapter! To clear some things up: yes, this is a multiple chapter story and not just a one- or two shot. So with that cleared up, enjoy this new chap of the deadly arrow!**_

_**(And sorry if it may look a bit weird because I'm writing and updating this on my phone)**_

_**Love, demon queen**_

**Alec POV:**

As soon as brother Enoch said that I could see Magnus I was up and out of my chair immediately. _What is happening to Magnus in there? This is all my fault, right? Is he going to be okay? Is he going to…?_ I didn't even dare think it; it will make all even worse and more real. _What will I do if Magnus…leaves me forever. I can't live without him! Where will he go if he does leave? _Will I see him the next life? Love like ours doesn't just simply die, does it? I've been asking myself all of those questions and also so many emotions have been going on in me: fear, sadness, determination, lounging and most of all worry.

I was still lost in thought that I didn't even notice that I was standing in front of the Infirmary's doors until I almost ran into them. But that's also when I was stopped by fear and more thoughts._ Does Magnus look even worse? Will bad news wait for me behind these doors? Does he even remember me? How bad did the angel-blood affect him? How far was it already in his blood? Was I too slow? Was he already,_ I didn't want to think it, _dead when we arrived?_

At those thoughts fresh tears sprung into my eyes, and I started hopelessly sobbing again at those thoughts crossed my mind. I just want to run to my room right now, I want to fall asleep and wake up to Magnus next to me, want to relies that this was all a bad dream and nothing of this was real. I don't want to see Magnus' pain. It will kill me. I was just about to turn around and escape this terrible dream when my mother came through the doors with tears in her eyes.

Mum has accepted Magnus' and my relationship and has gotten used Magnus and she really likes him. She always says that Magnus is like her own son now and she says that she hopes that he soon will be her son by law. Dad is the only one who still has to accept my 'lifestyle' as he likes to call it, but I know that he is also warming up to the idea of Magnus and me, he just doesn't want to admit it.

"Mum what's wrong? What happened?" I asked quickly as soon as I saw her face. "What happened in there?"

"They helped Magnus, but he's still not going so well. They could stop the angel-blood from flowing entirely through his body, and they even managed to get some out of his blood stream, but only a quarter of it and they say that they can't get any more out without killing Magnus. There's still a lot of the angel-blood in him and it's not pretty. It was terrible, Alec, Magnus went through a lot of pain just now. He got back into consciousness through pain, because it was hurting him so much and it's terrible seeing one of the strongest persons you know, screaming in pain of what the silent brothers were doing to him to try and help him." Mum told me in a chocked voice and at the end she collapsed into my arms, sobbing harder then before.

I was crying even more, if that was possible, just listening to Mum.

"He needs you" she whispered after we held each other for a while, both crying, "he's only been saying your name after it was over"

And that was all the information that I needed to erase all doubt and thoughts on my mind. There was only one name resting in my head at the moment: Magnus, and I would do anything right now to get to him.

So I kissed my mother on the forehead, made sure that she could stand on her own feet and rushed past her into the Infirmary.

And there he is, lying on one of the beds in the middle of the right side. He's lying on his back with the blanket covering only half of him. It was draped across his legs, but it was not covering his torso and he wasn't wearing a shirt. You could see that the arrow was no longer in his stomach, but instead there was a thick gauze wrapped around his whole abdomen and even then you could still see, the tips of the black veins peaking out of the top side of the bandage. A wet towel was also put on his head and his body seemed to be glistening with sweat. He was really pale and breathing heavily and under his breath he was muttering something.

As I saw him like that, wounded, vulnerable, sick, I was by his side in an instant because I can see how much he needs me right now.

Now that I was right next to him I could understand what he was saying.

_"Alexander, Alexander, Alec…"_ over and over again. I think he didn't even notice that I was here because his eyes were still shut tight in pain.

"Magnus, it's okay. I'm here now and I won't leave your side" I said as I slowly took his hand. But as soon as I touched it I wanted to drop it again. His whole body was burning up! And his skin was almost too hot to touch, but I still grabbed his hand because I know that he needs the support.

"Alec?" Magnus whispered and his face immediately relaxed. He lightly squeezed my hand back and then his face scrunched up in pain again as he move his free hand to lie on top of his bandaged stomach. He then squeezed that hand into a fist, as if he were trying to restrain the pain.

_You did this you idiot! You didn't protect him! Now look what happened! He's the one dying._ I thought as I looked at Magnus' face and a tear rolled down my face.

The wave of pain must've succumbed because Magnus lightly whispered "It's not your fault" as if he could read my mind.

"But it is my love, but right now you need to rest. Okay?" I said quietly

Magnus just nodded in response and then he whispered one word that broke my heart even more, "stay"

He thought that I was going to leave him to do something stupid, which in total fairness, I'd probably do, but just hearing Magnus say that changed my mind in the blink of an eye.

"I wasn't planing on leaving"

And just like that I watched as his face relaxed a little and he fell asleep into a restless night.

**_Okay, so that was chapter two! I hope you liked it and I'd love to hear your thoughts! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Until next time! Love you._**

**_Bye, demon queen_**


End file.
